Hidden Emotions
by inescapable
Summary: If Rachel would have survived what would have happened then? Last Chapter is up!... spoilers for berrisford agenda and love among the ruins and freak nation Please R&R tell me if I should continue with a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

***Before you start reading the story I want to warn you that there are spoilers from the Berrisford Agenda episode in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Dark Angel

Author's Note: I also have a site called inevitable about DA the address is http://inevitabl3.cjb.net and I also made a clique for DA… so if you love Dark Angel as much as I do then please join! The address is http://clix.to/inevitabl3

Summary: It starts off around the end of Berrisford Agenda. 

N e ways on with the story…

Chapter 1

Alec was by her bedside, his blue eyes glazed with tears. He was sorry, he was so sorry that he had done this to her. He had put her into that bed; he had put his beloved Rachel into this situation, in this coma. He took the locket out of his pocket, looked at it, remembering what it looked like around her neck. He opened up Rachel's pale hand and placed her locket that he had kept for the past two years. Closing her hand around the locket, he let the tears fall. He buried his head onto her shoulder, whispering the 'apologies' he so longed to say._ 'Rachel I'm so sorry, I didn't know how much I loved you then... I'm so sorry,'_ Alec whispered through tears.

Rachel's father had every right to hate him, every right to point that gun at his chest. Robert had every right to take his life. But yet he hesitated, giving Max who had come to save Alec's ass, time to knock him unconscious. Alec and Max just left there; leaving Mr. Berrisford sprawled on the floor, Alec had to see Rachel, he had to know that it wasn't too late. He had to know that it wasn't too late to say he was sorry. And so he sat there in the quiet hospital room where, the bomb that he had placed under the car had left Rachel in a coma for the past two years. This was the price they all paid for Berrisford getting too much info. on Manticore. He tried so desperately to save them, telling them to get out of the country, to save themselves. Still, it would have been too late for Robert if Rachel hadn't pulled her father out of the car before it exploded. He could still hear his voice echoing in his mind… _"Rachel! Rachel!"_

If he could turn back time, he would. He wouldn't have helped them put that bomb under the car. He would have found some way of stopping Manticore. Now that he thought about it, no matter how much torture Manticore gave him, there wouldn't be any torture that matched the pain he felt right now. The pain that consumed his heart, only got worse every time he closed his eyes. He'd see Rachel's wavy brown hair framing the beautiful smile she used to sport when he was Simon. It hurt, no one would ever be blessed by her smile. If Rachel didn't wake up, he would never be rid of the pain he so willingly tried to forget. All he could do now was wish that Rachel was going to be okay, that she was going to wake up.

As he got up go, he placed a soft kiss upon her lips, saying his last goodbye. Wiping the tears from his eyes he walked toward the door. He glanced back with wishful thinking, hoping that she would awake. But she still laid on the bed as she had when he first came in. Sighing Alec took off to the Crash, to drown his pain with alcohol.

***

Alec walked into the Crash, he decided to sit at the bar as he had before. He didn't want to see his friends; they'd only try to get him talk about it, like Max had. Talking wasn't his style; he had never solved a problem with talking before. But maybe Max was right, he wouldn't tell anyone about his problems until he was in some real trouble, then Max would have to save his ass again. Oh well, Alec was always okay, or at least he was going to be. Once again he ordered another shot, downing the drink in mere seconds and then ordering another. Yet for all his attempts to forget about Rachel, alcohol being one of them, his mind would start to drift.

He could still remember how he trembled at her touch when she had said she loved him. No one had ever cared about him in any way but a soldier, no one. Then came Rachel who showed him different views of life, she showed him how to have fun, to care and love someone. Rachel was the only person he had every truly loved. Still as he remembered he was so confused, confused about Manticore, confused about the life Rachel had shown him. That was why a _'yes sir'_ responded every thing he was told to execute in the mission.

The music that played from the phone he had so hastily discarded, stirred up the emotions he kept hidden. The emotions he thought he had forgotten when Rachel hit the ground from the explosion, when he had been tied up in the metal chair and, laser beams shooting in his eyes in attempt to brainwash him. But he had to face the music; he would never forget those feelings, for they were the first real emotions he had ever felt.

He drank another, and paid the bartender. He didn't want to stay there, he wanted to be 'okay' at home. 

TBC…

Sorry it was so short, I have to have to study for midterms… arg!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I know I haven't named this story yet… but umm… hopefully I'll figure one out… If you have any suggestions it would be appreciated! 

Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open, all she could hear was the muffled sound of a low beeping every three seconds. Her eyes scanned the room, and she recognized it as her own, newly decorated by hospital machines, and new gadgets. Tubes and wires stuck out of her, the IV dripped continuously and her mouth was dry.

All she could remember was the flaming heat she felt as she grabbed her father out of the car and fell back. The way her ears rang from the huge explosion and the heat that engulfed her and her father. Rachel remembered how she heard the muffled cries of Simon calling her name. She smiled at the thought of Simon, where was Simon anyway? She asked herself as she looked up at the clock; it was about time for her piano lessons. And then it hit her, what Simon had said the day of the explosion. "_I was sent here to kill your father. It was my job… You were my job." _

She could feel her eyes welling with tears her heart ached in pain. Every time he had held her, every time she felt his lips upon hers wasn't right, it was because Simon was using her to get to her father.

Then the nurse entered the room, her face plastered with a smile. "You're finally up!" She said excitedly. "Yeah, how long have I been sleeping?" Rachel croaked her voice raspy. "It's been two years since the accident, Rachel you've been in a coma for two years." The nurse quickly replied, as she placed the chart she had been holding back at the end of the bed. A manly figure appeared at the doorway as the nurse shuffled out of the door. They nodded at one another in greeting and Robert walked into his daughter's room. As he headed towards her bedside his smile never faded, his eyes never looked away from her face, still his eyes welled with tears threatening to fall. Rachel smiled up at her father as he bent down to embrace her in a hug, "Rachel you don't know how scared I was, you don't know how close I was to losing you." He whispered into her dark brown hair. "I've missed you Rachel." "Daddy, your alive." Rachel whispered back returning his embrace. "Of course Rachel you saved me, I love you." "I love you too daddy." Were the last words to that conversation, as they sat there in embrace, father and daughter.

***

"Max I think you should look at this," Logan had said just as Max came into view. Max walked towards Logan, whom was sitting in front of his computer. He dragged the mouse down to the file clicked on it twice, maximizing the file on to the computer. It was from a newspaper the title stated 'Rachel Berrisford awakened from her coma after two years'. Max smiled, as she remembered back to seeing Alec at Rachel's bedside. "Alec really loves Rachel," Max had told Logan, as she read the contents of the article. "Do you think he knows?"

TBC…

Sorry for the short chapter… don't forget to visit my Dark Angel Clique!! http://clix.to/inevitabl3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alec's eyes glinted, as he let a small genuine smile pass. Rachel was alive she had awakened. Then his heart sank… she must hate him now for what he did. He hated himself for what he did, and he would never let himself forget it. This whole issue with Rachel was killing him inside, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to let go or try to hold on. He was so confused, that was why he would miss manticore sometimes. It was because he didn't have to think when he was there, but then he would rather die then go back. It was so difficult out here in this broken world, and he hated the fact that he'd have to keep running. Running away in order to keep the life he of learned to value. But that was his life. He needed to clear his head. He grabbed his black leather jacket and was gone.

Alec had been running for hours, miraculously he had passed the crash not wanting to drown him self in alcohol anymore. He knew that wasn't the answer. As he slowed to a stop his blue eyes diverted up only to see his destination, the Berrisford mansion. Alec swallowed hard, he didn't know why he wanted to go there, but he kept moving. He once again jumped the fence, but instead of going through the front door he headed towards the window of Rachel's room. Alec stared up at the balcony; he remembered when he and Rachel had come out there when Rachel had invited him to that dinner party. Where they had escaped through to go to the pool house. Where they had both confessed that they 'liked' each other. He shook the images out of his head as he jumped up onto the balcony, making as little sound as he could. He crouched close to the ground keeping in the shadows of the night, and he looked through the curtained window only to see one solitary figure. She was in a wheel chair alone in her room. Alec smiled she looked so beautiful. He stood, his face covered in shadows as he extended his fist to knock quietly onto the sliding door. He could see her face look to the balcony door, then fear ran through her eyes. "Who's there?" Her voice came through the door. Alec smiled another genuine smile; he missed Rachel's voice. "Rachel…" he whispered. He couldn't talk or she wouldn't answer the door at the recognition of his voice. He couldn't just break into her house or she would really not want to talk to him. He couldn't just walk away because his legs wouldn't give in; it was like they were glued to the balcony. Alec sighed in frustration; he didn't know what to do.

Alec shifted his weight to his other foot, show half of his silhouette. He could tell Rachel had seen the shift in his movement, as she came closer to the window out of pure curiosity. Rachel's mind went a mile a minute, and if it was a robber why would he/she knock on the door especially if there was security swarming the building, not to mention on the other side of her bedroom door. She grabbed the handle of the sliding door and opened it a crack; she peered out only to see the face of the man that had torn her heart to pieces.

TBC…

I know this chapter is short but O well… If there isn't school tomorrow I might add the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her eyes widened as she stared up at the man in front of her. She could feel her throat ache as a sob started to rise; the tears threatened to fall. She wasn't heart broken she was infuriated. Infuriated because Simon actually had the nerve to come back to her home led alone her bedroom. Simon cleared his throat. "Hi Rachel," He whispered. She stared up at him; her eyes aflame, angry tears started to fall. "What are you doing here?" Her question demanding for an answer. "Here to see if you are okay." He replied his voice light. "I'm glad that you're okay. I see you got the locket back." Simon had said as he gestured to the locket now around her neck. "Now that you've seen that I'm fine, Simon. Goodbye." Rachel reached toward the handle of the door and attempted to close the door. "Alec" He stated blankly, about to turn away. "What?" She asked her voice shaky, "My name… it's Alec." As that was said Alec had vanished, jumping down from the balcony and was gone. Rachel wheeled on to the balcony and looked after him; she saw his figure walking away towards the darkness of the night. "Alec…" She whispered inaudibly.

***

He was walking again, walking away from his problems. He was once again walking away from Rachel. He couldn't talk to her now it just wasn't him. Alec wasn't the type of guy to open up his heart. He had never done that before. He was so infuriated at himself, why did he even go there? Why did he have to go see her? All those questions pointed to one answer… he loved her. Alec headed through a small crowd of people, into an alley and headed through the door of the crash. He spotted the Jam Pony gang and walked towards their table. "Hey guys." He said with his trademark smirk. "What's up?" "Hey Long time no see, what's up with you? You okay?" Max asked him in return "I'm always okay." Alec replied, but his eyes deceived him. Max got up and grabbed Alec's forearm, pulling him aside. "I heard that Rachel woke up from the coma." "I know, I went to go see her." Alec stated. "Are you okay?" Max asked once again. "I've already answered that question Max, I'm always okay, now if you excuse me I'm gonna go play pool with Sketchy." Max stared after Alec as he walked towards the pool table, making bets to win the money. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl with wavy brown hair and big brown eyes come in through the door of the crash. Max's eyes widened as she placed the girl's face with one embedded in her memory it was Rachel.

Rachel's large brown eyes danced lively at the site of drunk people, and crowds of people gathered around the pool tables. She had never been to any clubs like this before, mainly because she was underage. She hated the way people stared at her, she couldn't help but wonder why they did, was it because she was in a wheel chair or was it some other reason. Nonetheless it was still very uncomfortable. More so when some drunken young man asked her to go home with him, but a bolder stood in front of her and the young man was tossed aside never to try to 'pick' her up again. Alec turned around as he looked at her with concerned eyes. Rachel was once again drowning in the ocean blue eyes she had loved years ago, she was speechless.

Rachel knew she may be doing the wrong thing in coming to the crash, but she had to talk to Alec. Even though he had broken her heart, she couldn't forget the pain in his eyes when she had spoken so coldly to him. She wanted to know the truth, and somewhere in her heart she knew that Alec had cared for her. He cared when he so hastily grabbed her to save her from the explosion, how he had told her to leave town. Sure he was sent to kill her father, but in a sense she didn't think he really intended to. It just hurt the way he had told her that she was his job, that he was using her to kill her father. It hurt that she trusted him as Simon, and now was deceived once again. Still, she could see the urgency in Simon's eyes as he desperately tried to save her from the inevitable. How he called her name as she pulled her father from the car explosion that had almost took her life.

Though he was part of why that had happened she still couldn't blame him for it. Her father did though, and that was why he went after him to kill him for what Alec did to her. Even though Alec was partly at fault for the coma Rachel would never wish him dead. She couldn't help but remember what she felt for him. Although he didn't love her, she couldn't ignore the fact that she loved him.

Alec had said her name more than a dozen times before she could shake her gaze from his eyes. Coming back to reality a small shaky smile appeared on her face. "Thanks." Alec looked at her again his face serious, "Why are you here Rachel?"

TBC…

A.N: I know that hardly anything happened. It'll happen don't worry LoL… It's short I know but I like short chapters, I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime visit my site at http://inevitabl3.cjb.net 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She had been lost in his eyes again, where his eyes had turned to wonder as he asked the question again. "Answer me Rachel, why are you here." "I know that you came to visit me before tonight." "Yeah so? I just wanted to return the locket that's all." Alec said in response. "You're lying," She stated simply. "So what if I am." "I want to know the truth… Si… Alec, was I really 'your job'?" She could see the pain that, that statement caused, she could tell he didn't want to talk about it and relive his past as Simon Lehane. But her eyes pierced his and urged him to talk. "I had to, it was orders." Alec explained as he guided her outside of the crash. "Orders?" Rachel questioned. "I worked for a government agency, your father was getting to close. So they sent me to kill him. They liked that I was getting close to you, that way I would get a better chance to dispose of your father." She stared at him again, her eyes still questioning. To think she once trusted him, and to hear everything she knew about him was a lie, and then she heard the answer she was looking for. "I just never expected that I would fall in love with you, hell! I didn't even know what love was until you showed me. I always knew that love was when you feel a certain way, and you just knew. I was so unsure what you made me feel. Now I know that it's love, and because of what I did to you I hate who I am." The tears were evident in his eyes, as her vision blurred as well from the tears now falling down her cheeks. Alec leaned over wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "You know your answers now Rachel." Alec whispered softly as he turned away, took a deep breathe and walked away. 

She wanted to call after him, tell him that she would forgive him for what he did. But then she scolded herself for wanting to forgive him, he did try to kill her father, and lie to her for all the time they had, had together. If he was having second thoughts on working with that government agency, why didn't he just quit or tell someone? What government agency would want to kill her father? He was even more mysterious then she thought.

Then as she was too about to turn away and wheel towards her home, she saw him stop as men with suits jumped him. At first she thought it was her father's guards again, but it was someone different, someone she couldn't recognize. She quickly wheeled within the shadows, making sure those men didn't see her watching. She could see Alec struggling intensely he had incredible strength. As all but one man had fallen he looked back at the spot him and Rachel had been talking, looking almost relieved that she wasn't there. And then the man, Alec's enemy began to speak. "Well, Well, Well, 494 how nice to see you again." The man said as he held a gun to Alec's temple. "Where's 452? If you tell me I won't kill you." He smirked at Alec. Alec just stared at him coldly, "How should I know White, she's probably at Eyes Only's doing more of his missions." Alec smirked. White through Alec to the ground. Alec now laying on his back look up at White now hovering over him, a gun pointed at his head. "I'm gonna enjoy it when your gone," White said as his last remark to Alec. Rachel closed her eyes and a moment later a gunshot sounded. 

AN: Sorry for the long wait for this really short chapter. I'm having writers block at the moment. As you probably can tell by the length of this chapter and the quality. I hope you still like it though. Also I have made a DA clique, so if you love DA as much as I do Please join at http://clix.to/inevitabl3 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The darkness surrounded her as she looked up into the dark abyss. It was scattered with twinkling lights, and became blurry as she let her tears fall. Quietly sniffling Rachel looked back at the scene before her, and it was Alec that was still standing. Alec stood beside a girl with long dark brown hair, Rachel assumed she must have been the one that helped him. She watched as they both said something to the one lying on the ground, the one they called White. The girl then turned away from the men getting on to her motorcycle and riding off into the night. 

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she had as she stared up at Alec walking unknowingly towards her. His expression was hard, determined, she had never seen him like that before. Then he stopped suddenly as if he had heard her slow deep breaths and quiet sniffling from the tears that welled in her eyes. But she soon figured out he stopped because his cell phone had rung. She watched him as a look of frustration crossed his features and with that he hung up. He then started to walk faster, almost as if he was walking away from something; something uncontrollable; something he was afraid of. 

She wanted to call out to him, and tell him how glad she was that he was okay. "Al…" she stopped in mid-sentence, she couldn't call out to him he would only turn her away. But it was too late, he had heard her voice, and was now walking towards her. 

As he neared her the expression on his face had fallen, and she was now met with his soft caring eyes. "Did you just see that?" He asked her, his voice soft. Rachel just shook her head slowly from side to side. "Good, because if you had it would destroy you." He then turned from her like he had before and walked slowly away. Then he looked back, "Please leave me alone Rachel, it's the only way I can keep you safe." And then he was gone, disappearing in an alley. She too was gone as she went the separate way, the opposite way leading to the pampered life she led; and away from the only man she had ever loved. 

AN: Should I continue this? That's my question to you all… 


	7. Chapter 7

***Spoilers: Love among the Ruins***

__

"The heart has its reason which reason does not know."- Pascal Peosees

****

Chapter 7

How did her life turn into this? The answer… the day Simon Lehane came into her life. Rachel sighed as she walked across the street crutches in hand. She had made great progress with her physical therapy, and was now able to walk with crutches; she still had to build up her leg muscles. But she was making great strides to getting her life back. Her father had hired a private tutor in order to catch her up with the rest of her age group. She still wanted to go to college; it was part of her dream. Still, her career was undecided all she knew was she wanted to make a difference with her renewed life.

The incident with Alec only made her question, all the more determined to find out the real truth. She had kept away from him like he asked her to, but the words kept echoing in her mind. _"…It would destroy you." _What did he mean by that? It frustrated her, there was so much she had to know, so much she still needed to tell Alec. But he had made it clear he didn't want near her.

"One of those trannie freaks could be dating your daughter! Your donation will help keep this neighborhood clean!" Rachel look to the other side of the street, she saw a man holding a plastic cup trying to convince people to donate money to a cause still unknown to her. She looked at him curiously and walked slowly towards him. What were these 'trannie freaks?' "Excuse me, who are these 'trannie freaks' you seem to despise so much?" The man looked down at her "Haven't you been watching the news? These freaks shouldn't be here, they should go back to where they came from." Rachel looked back at the man quizzically "Isn't that like discrimination? Isn't that racism? You're a black man, wouldn't you understand more than anything?" "Oh so it's like that now? You're a transgenic lover too huh? Well you'd better get out of here young lady before one of us come after you." Rachel forced a smile "fine, I'll be going now."

She turned to walk away, and was about five feet from the donation man, when she heard the man again. "Hey! He's one of 'em!" Rachel turned back to see that a few other men had attacked a man suspected to be a transgenic. She could hear the muffled cries of pain he emitted from the cruel beatings. "Stop! You're hurting him!" She screamed in attempt to stop the beating. Just as soon as the words left her lips, one of the men who was beating the transgenic lunged towards her. Then all she could see was black.

***

When she had finally awakened she was lying in the Harbor Lights hospital. Rachel was told that she was knocked out, and that she was free to go when she was able to. Rachel smiled in thanks; at least she wasn't dead like the man she tried to save only hours ago. She slowly sat up and grabbed her crutches from her bedside and bid her farewell. 

Again she was walking among the broken streets of Seattle. When she saw a crowd of people, curious she walked towards them and stood among them. Nearby she heard someone ask what was going on. The reply was that a bunch of neighborhood guys got a hold of a mutant that was on the news. "What do you mean got 'a hold of'?" A girl with long brown hair asked. Rachel eyes widened with recognition, it was the girl that had helped Alec with those men and sure enough, Alec was right beside her. The same man who had answered the question before pointed at the corps now hanging upside down behind the flaming cross. "Gave 'em hell. What do you think? That ought to teach them freaks a lesson, huh?" Rachel look to the corps, she felt a hit of nausea. She wanted to hurl, as she looked at the man whom she saw just ours ago struggling for his life. 

As Alec turned to leave with Max, he spotted Rachel out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't deny the pain he felt in his heart, but if you love someone enough you have to let them go. He had let her go for if he hadn't, her life would be at stake. 

A/N: Everyone who answered my question from the last chapter wanted me to continue, so I have. This chapter's a little longer and I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review I'd like some feedback. Also, I am sorry in advanced if the next chapter takes a long time to come out.


	8. Chapter 8

****

***Spoilers for Freak Nation***

****

Chapter 8

They had just picked up a couple more transgenics. Mole and Joshua in the front seat looked back at their new recruits. "I'm Gem, X5. This is Dalton." "X6." The boy explained after Gem introduced them. "Joshua. You having a baby?" Joshua asked upon seeing Gem's large stomach. He turned back to face the front window. "Watch out!" Joshua exclaimed as he saw a blue truck back out of an alley. Mole being not to quick to look in front and slammed into the rear end of the truck. "Is everyone okay?" Joshua asked in concern. "Yeah, I think so." Dalton replied. "Bastard son of a bitch backs out without even looking." Mole exclaimed in frustration as he tried to start the van again. "This is not good. We've go company." "We gotta blaze. We gotta blaze now!" Both Joshua and Gem stated. "Hey! Punk-ass! Look what you did to my truck!" "Punk-ass? Did he just call me a punk-ass?" Mole replied infuriated. Mole then took hold of his shotgun placing it on his shoulder and got out of the van. "You mean Mr. Puck-Ass, don't ya?" "It's one of those freaks!" Someone from the crowd that had formed around the accident exclaimed. As that was said Mole shot the air above and the crowd scattered. "Fall back! Lets go!" The transgenics jumped from the van and in the opposite direction as the ordinaries.

Joshua pulled out his cell phone and dialed Max's number. Max had told him they were around the corner form Jam Pony and to find Alec. Joshua took hold of Gem's hand and led them towards Jam Pony, pushing people out of the way. 

***

Alec had just rode out of the building when he saw Joshua and the other transgenics running toward him. "Alec! I'm so glad to see you!" "Max said to come see you, and to get a car, and to head back to Terminal City." Alec then looked past them and saw police cars coming to the scene. As the police arrived and started shouting commands Mole had grabbed Alec. "Stay back or he's dead!" He pulled Alec into Jam Pony while the others followed. 

Inside Jam Pony they had looked for another way out but police surrounded the perimeter. After Alec had revealed his identity he took charge. As he told Dalton to take first watch up the stairs he spotted her. She was seated in the corner with the rest of the ordinaries. Fear shown in her eyes, she hadn't noticed him yet. He prayed she wouldn't.

Alec stood there leaning against a concrete pull; a blood spot on his shoulder made from a bullet that had found it's way to him. An oncoming bullet fired from one of the policemen had shot him. Alec was deep in thought before he was startled by a crash, glass flying everywhere. It was Max standing there, she had gained control of a hover drone and crashed into Jam Pony. Max looked over at him, "What's that?" "It's a hole in my body made by a bullet." "Been there done that." He turned from Max to see Normal hyping up the crowd to get up and leave. "Hang on, sit down." Alec commanded in a soldier tone. Rachel stood among the Jam Pony messengers; it seemed that she had made a full recovery. Her crutches were no where to be found, but then again it had been over two months since he last saw her at the site where Biggs was hung. He sighed as her eyes caught his. Willing himself away he turned to meet Max. "Your hurt." A soft voice from behind him said, and he felt a hand touch ever so slightly to his wound. Alec slowly turned around and found himself staring at Rachel's hazel eyes. "Yeah" Alec managed to utter. "I'll be alright, I'm always alright." He had gained back his composure and finished that sentence off with one of his trademark smirks. 

Then she looked at him, curiosity filled within her features. "Why do I always feel this way around you, no matter who you are." "So ah… what brings you around these parts?" Alec had asked in attempt to change the subject. Rachel only smirked at him, "I was afraid at first when I saw you walk in a resume command of the transgenics. Then I realized that even if you are a transgenic, you couldn't have helped who you are. After all this time, I still feel the same about you." "Rachel I'm serious, just walk away. Just walk away and stay away." "How can I?!" Rachel's voice rose higher. "Haven't you ever heard about following your heart? My hearts telling me that I love you, and that's all I know."

TBC

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm looking to finish it within the next chapter or so. So enjoy and I encourage you to review, I would like some feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9 

She had just told him what was in her heart, and he was shaking slightly the way he had when she first told him. His expression changed, his eyes became cold. It was all he could muster up; he wasn't about to let go of what he knew was right. As hard as it was it was the right thing to do, and when this whole thing blew over maybe then he could see her again. "You don't understand Rachel. All I want is you to be safe. That is why after I leave with the others today you will not see me anymore. Maybe we'll meet again in out next lives." Alec smirked, but became serious once again. "This is the way it's go to be, maybe then we'll both be happy."

Rachel's eyes shown with disappointment, but somehow she knew he would say something like that. And although she had to swallow her urge to let her tears fall, she knew that somehow he had been right. She was only chasing lost dreams, and was still trying to figure out the world itself. She had lost two years; it was time to let go.

He was one of the people that had been reported upon on the news the realization hit her. How was she supposed to hate something that she loved? That was the question etched within her mind. It surprised her, the way people felt about these transgenics, but wasn't that discrimination? Wasn't that prejudice? In her life she had been taught to not give in to what others thought, to follow what you think was right, to follow your heart. Why were people acting out on something they had once strived to stop? This only confused her more about the world. But now the pieces of the puzzle had finally started to come into place. It made sense now why Alec had turned away, and why he had to do what he did. 

They had been staring at each other intensely, she still hadn't replied to his words said earlier. She watched, as his gaze towards her shifted to Max as he turned to talk to her about matters at hand.

Rachel returned to the corner in which she had inhabited. If she hadn't come she wouldn't have been in this predicament. She wouldn't have been feeling the mixture of emotions within her heart, yet she had still owed herself and Alec to tell him that she still loved him. She owed him that much, to tell him she still cared even after all that he had done. In a way Rachel was grateful that her father sent her out to look for the package that he was to have gotten over four months ago. Supposedly a package was delivered but her father hadn't gotten anything, all he did was sign for it.

So she sat there and awaited her fate, she still knew that Alec wouldn't let anything happen to her. She could count on him for that much.

Then everyone started to stand, it was time to get out. The recognizable transgenics grabbed a human, in protection for themselves; they wouldn't kill a fellow human. Rachel stood among them; Alec had made sure she was in the middle. The group walked through the open door attempting to catch a ride in the awaiting black van. Someone had betrayed them… no! White was in with the act. His own henchmen looking down upon the group of transgenics, bullets flying from their guns driving the transgenics and humans back into Jam Pony. 

The transgenics glowered with anger, one of them had been shot and killed in the crossfire. And all they could do was await the inevitable battle between them and White. Max took the commanding stance, ordering everyone up the steps to the attic of Jam Pony. 

The battle had erupted minutes later as soldiers came swiftly down from the roof. It was Max, Alec, Joshua and the other transgenics that waited for the right time to attack with the element of surprise. They had succeeded with the first battle, tying up White and his men. They were home free as they dressed in the SWAT attire that White's men had worn.

Now in the SWAT van they headed to Terminal City. Back home where they were to find a way out of the predicament they found themselves in. 

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

It had been a while since the last incident in Jam Pony. Yet, a war was waiting to break out. The transgenics kept playing it safe, and the x series went still unnoticed. It was Ames White whom had devised a plan to get 452; his plan took excellent precision and great patience. It wasn't as simple as it seemed and only he could find the girl they needed, Rachel. He had been the only one to have seen her with 494, the way 494 looked at her disgusted him. But if this plan could get 452 within his grasp he would do it. Now that he knew 452 was part of the bigger picture he needed to dispose of her more than ever.

***

She walked across the street determined to start her life again. She had enrolled in a college nearby; she was to study business. Rachel took a deep breath as she exited the Berrisford Mansion as if she was taking a huge step into the unknown. Rachel left the Berrisford premises, and headed out to her destination. But she hadn't reached the place she was going to, for White's men had caught up to her and captured her. Rachel was unable to struggle out of the man's grasp as she was stuffed into a black sedan.

Her blindfold was tied too tight and the smell of mildew invaded her nostrils, and the sound of dripping water was nearby. All she knew was she was alone somewhere damp, and cold.

***

Alec sat upon a weathered couch channel surfing the 'boob tube'. Then something caught his eye… '_Rachel Berrisford the daughter of Robert Berrisford was kidnapped early yesterday morning. She was on her way out for a scheduled walk to help regain muscle from her early accident two years ago. It is said that the kidnapper did not want money, but contact with a person who called themself four ninety-four. If you have any information of the whereabouts of Rachel Berrisford please call police. For further information please tune for the 7:00 news.' _Alec's eyes widened; did the reporter just say 494? Alec hastily got up from his seated position, grabbed his jacket he was about to head out the door. Max had stood in his way, "Where are you going?" "I have to go Max, get out of my way" Alec replied sternly. "I'm going with you." "No." "We both know who's behind this, you know he may have asked for you but he really wants me dead." Max tried to convince him. "Listen Max! This is my business and my business alone. He wants contact with me not you." Alec grabbed max by the shoulders. "We need you to be our leader to head off this war. I'm not letting you come and I'm not letting anything happen to Rachel again." His expression turned soft. "If I don't come back, you know what's happened." Then he let go, and headed out the door, swiftly making it out of Terminal City unseen.

Alec had sneaked into the Berrisford premises. He had to find the ransom note, maybe it would tell him the whereabouts Rachel was. But then it was a lost cause, why would they put that on the note. People would have been there by now. If he knew White then maybe he would find her… he knew the type of man White was. In any case most kidnappers would bring their victims to an abandoned place, somewhere isolated from humanity. Alec knew the broken streets of Seattle and if he had to tear apart the city looking for Rachel he would. That was all it came down to, he was going to find Rachel, help her escape no matter what the cost.

…It had taken nearly a day searching for her in abandoned warehouses and habitations, he was at yet another abandoned lot; it was one of his last attempts to find her. Alec was getting agitated; he was beginning to think that he would never find her. And then he saw him, and his anger raged. Alec's advanced vision has basically saved his life… soldiers were crawling everywhere. Alec smirked as he stealthily went towards the entrance; soldiers stood in his way but were merely pushed, kicked, or punched aside. Then he was at the door and he saw her gagged, blind folded and bound to a wooden chair. For a moment Alec let his gaze settle on Rachel his eyes shown with worry. Then his eyes settled on White, whom was smirking at him, and Alec shuddered with rage. There was no way White was going to escape this battle unscathed; one way or another Alec was going to beat him to a pulp. Alec growled with anger as White began to speak. "Well, well, well, 494 how nice of you to join us." "Like hell I'm here to join you! I'm getting Rachel out of this place… That is after I kill you for kidnapping her." "Bold words," White laughed. 

The fight was on soldiers came rushing in. They couldn't get a clear shot of Alec, yet most had been discarded early during the battle.

The fight had soon stopped as both Alec and White had guns pointed at one another's temple. From the looks of it, Alec had retrieved a gun from a soldier. They stood there for what seemed like hours as the seconds ticked by. In a swift motion undetectable by the human eye, Alec had tripped White. He quickly slide Whites gun away from his reach and gave White a kick while he was lying on the concrete floor. Alec almost ran to Rachel's side where he untangled her from the now broken chair, and taking her restraints off. He grabbed her hand leading her towards the open doorway, and they were out. He had successfully broken Rachel out, and now all he needed to do was take her to safety and kill White. When the opportunity was there, his rational conscience told him to let him be. If he killed Ames White the humans of the world could rage war on all transgenics, believing the lies people like White had told them. Yet he had still made that one aspect a possibility if Ames White had ever-crossed paths with him again, and White better be careful because the next time they would see each other… Ames White would be killed. Alec smirked at that thought. 

They had both ran towards the perimeter of a grass field beside the abandoned lot. It had looked like they were home free. But there was always going to be casualties. A soldier like the one he had help fight while trying to get out of Jam Pony stood along the perimeter. A gun was pointed to Alec's chest; the soldier was about to pull the trigger as Rachel grabbed the gun from his hand. "No!" Rachel yelled as she attempted to get the gun from the soldier. He just swung her aside, and she hit the ground with a thud. Alec took this opportunity to push the soldier in the fence; he turned his head to Rachel. "Run! Get out of here! I'll be okay I promise. Just get out of here! Please!" Alec desperately tried to get Rachel to go to safety. She soon complied with a slight nod and she was gone over the fence and running toward home. Alec breathed a sigh, and at that moment the sound of thunder claimed the sky.

He fell to the ground, blood slowly soaked through his gray shirt and jacket. The soldier was gone. Alec laid there his heart beating in his ears; slowly the rhythmic beating of his heart was slowing. Blood pooled around his body, the bullet had gone all the way through. The only thing that escaped his lips as he embraced the darkness was _'…Rachel'_.

The end…

A/N: Hey I've finally ended this story. I know I know I ended this on a really, really sad note. But not all endings are happy. Most of you probably hate me right now hehe… Anyway if you want a sequel then let me know, I'll consider it. There maybe one, if there's a high demand for it. Well bye for now! Save Dark Angel! - _Inevitable_

Website: http://inevitabl3.cjb.net


End file.
